Various silk screen printer of this kind are known to the art. In addition to endeavours to increase the printing speed of such printers, endeavours have also been made constantly to enable the second pattern to be applied to print material with no positional discrepancy or with only a small positional discrepancy.
The demand for high printing speeds, e.g. speeds in excess of 1500 prints per hour, is normally counter-active to the demand for small positional discrepancies.
An example of one known printer equipped with a flat printing table with which a high printing speed is desired and where discrepancies can be kept low is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,495.
In view of the measures taken in the development of the present invention, mention should perhaps also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,289, and particularly to FIGS. 8 and 9 of this specification, which teaches a silk screen printer which lacks a flat printing table but in which measures have been taken to cause the squeegee to move over the stencil and relative to the stencil frame in a first direction during an actual printing sequence while the stencil and stencil-frame are arranged to move in a second direction opposite to said first direction. The second direction coincides with the speed and direction of the movement of a flat and/or an angled object. It can be assumed that the speed of the object in relation to a stand which forms part of the silk screen printer is synchronized with the speed of the stencil frame relative to said stand.